Forever Without You
by WaterGoddess2
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past comes to Hogwarts. She takes on a challenge to tame the wild Malfoy. But when fate catches up, who will stand by her side and help her confront the past that haunts her?
1. Saying Goodbye

Hey Hey Hey guys!! I got back from my trip and thought about this story sooo here it is Please Read And Review! Please Please Please!! (  
  
Chapter 1 Choices  
  
Isabel Raymoore lay awake on a small bed in a bare room peering out the window. The scenes were moving fast, jumping from a quiet street in the suburbs to a resort by the beach.  
She turned away from the window and fiddled with a letter in her hand. The letter was from Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster at Hogwarts. She had expected that after what her mother had done she would have to leave Scotland, but she never expected to go to another Wizarding School, but two days ago this letter arrived. She packed up her things and boarded the night bus that evening.  
It was still snowing when she had left her home in the highlands of Scotland. She had always loved the snow. The pure, soft water crystals symbolized everything she wanted to be. Everyone welcomes the presence of snow. The forever changing frozen droplets of water always seemed to blanket the land making everything special and worth while.  
But Isabel knew better. Her stained past, her fate was going to catch up with her. It was foolish to dwell on what you want to be when your future is set in stone.  
She hadn't felt like changing. She was still dressed in her gray wool skirt, white long sleeve shirt, black stockings, black shoes, and her old dark blue school robes.  
Isabel put a hand to her face. Her pale skin was warm from the crackling fire on the other side of the room. Her long black locks fell into soft curls at her shoulder blades. Her features were soft and inviting. She had the look of innocence, few new better.  
The door opened and a pimply boy stuck his head in.  
"Ah, Miss?" He called questioningly. "Hogwarts stop is next."  
Isabel nodded her consent before the boy shut the door, her pale green eyes still staring at the fire.  
  
I should have ran she thought closing her eyes I should have gotten the hell out. I don't want to be here. Isabel opened her eyes and stood up. Her features know smeared with anger. Don't kid yourself. Nowhere could have been better than her. No matter where I go the same thing will happen. It's my fate. I have no choice.  
The night bus screeched to a halt and Isabel grabbed her trunk and vowed to never run. She new what she had to do. There's no backing out. She opened the door and made her way to the exit. The same pimply boy smiled and held the door for her.  
"Thanks for riding the Night Bus." He said smiling proudly.  
Isabel smiled back leaving all her ill feelings on the bus behind her. 


	2. Welcoming Party

Hey Hey Hey guys I'm back!! Lol Anyways thanks Areo!! Pleases keep reviewing I love to hear from you guys don't forget to check out An Unexpected Choice!!!  
  
PS I don't own Harry Potter, the plot is mine and so is the character of Isabel but everything else belongs to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Isabel surveyed her surroundings. Hogwarts was a huge stone castle surrounded by dense forest and fields of grass. She made not of a quittich field and a large pond.  
The wave of air and screech the night bus gave off as it zoomed to it's next stop, brought Isabel back to reality.  
Its not home. She thought as she pointed her wand at her trunk to make it float behind her as she made her way to the entrance. I'll get used to it. I won't be here that long anyway.  
Isabel glanced at the lake as she neared the bottom of the steps. Here it goes.  
Isabel walked up the steps not knowing if she should knock or just walk right in. She finally made the decision to open the doors and just walk in hoping a teacher would spot her. She reached for the handle and gave it a tug. The large wooden doors opened and she stepped inside.  
The inside wasn't how she imagined it would be. The stone walls were dull compared to her old schools enchanted walls. The hallways were littered with book cases containing a wide array of trophys and ribbons. The floor was green carpeted and on the walls hung banners of the schools four houses.  
Several students stared at Isabel as she examined the walls while her trunk floated behind her.  
"Lost?" A voice said from beside her. Isabel kept looking at the ceiling entranced by its illusion of going on forever.  
"In a way yes," She said turning her head sideways to see if there was any difference in the ceiling. "But not really."  
"Could have fooled me." The voice said sarcasticlly and other voices chuckled drawly after. Isabel put her hands on her hips and turned to face the owner of the voice. A platinum blond was staring right back. His muscular body, broad shoulders, and handsome features didn't have any affect on her. Isabel scowled.  
"I don't remember asking for you're opinion." She said with a soft Scottish accent. Draco was slightly taken aback by her boldness and her beauty. She had pale skin and enchanting green eyes. Her body curved femininely and the top of her head could have touched his nose. Her dark hair fell into soft curls and he was rendered breathless for a moment searching for something to say.  
"Draco Malfoy." He said offering his hand to shake not knowing what else to do.  
"Isabel Raymoore." She said not budging from her spot. "And you two?" She said peering around Malfoy at Crabbe and Goyle.  
The two bullies were dumbstruck at the fact that they had been talked to and stumbled to find words.  
"There Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said saving his cronies the humiliation.  
"Can they not speak for themselves?" Isabel shot at Draco.  
"Of course they can." Draco said carelessly.  
"Then why don't you let them?" Isabel's eyebrow shot up as she spoke those words.  
"Don't tell me what to do." Draco said angerly.  
"Fine, fine, fine." Isabel said she had just noticed how exhausted she was. "Will you tell me where Dumbledore's office is?"  
"I wouldn't give you the time of day." Draco said sneering at her.  
"To bad." Isabel said his words not fazing her. "I'll have to find somebody that will."  
There was a loud thunk behind her and she turned to see her trunk whizzing off down the hallway.  
"See ya around." Draco said laughing as he tucked his wand back into his robes. Isabel's face was radiating anger.  
"Give it back Malfoy." An unfamiliar voice said from beside Isabel. She turned to find three kids. One had untidy black hair and a scar on his forehead. Harry Potter. Isabel thought mildly impressed. The other had fiery red hair and hundreds of freckles. The last was a girl with brown wavy hair and a furious gaze that focused on Malfoy.  
"It's fine." Isabel said through gritted teeth. "He'll be sorry."  
Draco was still laughing as he watched Isabel's trunk to loops high in the air. "I will, will I?"  
"Alosmarto Dariera Fiares Lookds." Isabel spoke the words of the spell softly to her self and watched as Draco's fits of laughter turn into squeals of pain. He was clutching his stomach nauseously and yelling for Crabbe and Goyle to help.  
The two boys were laughing hysterically as Draco attempted to get to his feet. The girl was sighing disapprovingly while she pulled out her wand.  
"Fixoues." She said simply and Isabel's spell lifted. Draco stumbled to his feet angrily and fixed Isabel with a deadly gaze.  
"You'll be sorry." He said his voice ringing through out the hall.  
"I can't wait." Isabel said simply. Draco spun on his heels and was gone.  
"Ah, Hermione, why did you have to go and lift the spell?" The red head said angrily.  
"Ron, I'm head girl. I can't let this girl jinx Malfoy." Hermione shot back.  
"It wasn't a jinx." The three kids turned to gaze surprised that Isabel was still there.  
"Then what was it?" Hermione asked as she waved her hands in the air out of aspiration.  
"It's called a Dires." Isabel said. "I sucked power out of him and used it against him, a mild form of it of course. I fought him from the inside out."  
The two boys looked confused, but Hermione looked impressed.  
"That's an ancient form of magic used in Scotland right?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"Yes." Isabel said summoning her trunk from were it had fallen when Draco lifted the spell.  
"Oh," Hermione said looking flustered. "I'm Hermione Granger." She offered Isabel her hand to shake.  
"Isabel Raymoore." Isabel said shaking Hermione's hand. "And the famous Harry Potter." Isabel said turning to Harry.  
"Ron Weasly." Ron said after Isabel had shaken Harry's hand.  
"Would one of you be so kind as to show me the way to Professor Dumbledore's office would you?" 


	3. Angel of Darkness

Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to update! I've just been thinking a lot about the story! Plaese Review and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter Three Angel of Darkness  
  
Isabel sat next to the silver bearded Headmaster. He smiled and sguffled papers around on his desk while she stared at him. She always found it interesting to see how people handled her after they found out about what her condition was. or rather. who she was.  
Dumbledore stopped shuffling papers and opened his mouth, but closed it and began to shuffle the papers again.  
"Headmaster, I don't mean to be rude," Isabel began. "But please just say what's on your mind."  
The old man smiled. "Of course, forgive me. I have never handled a child with this. this."  
"Fate?" Isabel suggested as she smiled. She was using that word more and more as her time neared. With every use she began to dispise it with all of her being.  
"Yes, fate." Dumbledore said saidly. "Well, I suppose you may tell the students, if you'd like."  
Isabel shook her head slightly. "No. They'll think I'm a freak." She laughed softly. "Or pity me." She looked into the eyes of the Headmaster. "I don't want that."  
Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I will tell the teachers of course." He caught Isabel's gaze. "But I will stress that you want to be treated as any other student."  
"When I'm. gone will everyone know what. what I was?"  
"I am afraid so my dear."  
Isabel rose form her seat. "Thank You." She said softly looking down at the floor.  
Dumbledore rose and walked around his desk. He gently put his arm around Isabel and charmed her trunk so that it would float. "I will escort you to Gryfindoor tower." ***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~ Isabel sat on her bed surrounded by four other Gryfindoor girls. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were sitting on Isabel's bed. Hermione was reading a book across the room on her bed and Ginny Weasly was lying on Hermione's bed. "So you really told him off?" Lavender giggled. "And then you cursed him?" Pavarti added giggling along with Lavender. "Yeah." Said Isabel disliking the two already. "Oh Gosh, what did he say?" Ginny asked looking at Isabel. "He just threatened me." Isabel smiled. "He's not so bad, it's all on the outside." "I dunno," Ginny said looking fearful. "He comes from a mean and powerful family of dark wizards." "Yeah, but he bases everything on that." Pavarti said. "He thinks he can be mean to everyone because he's better than them!" "Well," Hermione said. "That's no reason to curse somebody." She peered over the top of her book and entered the conversation for the first time. "Come on Mione!" Gimmy said. "It's about time somebody teach Malfoy a lesson!" Hermione shrugged and looked back at her book. "Don't mind her." Lavender said purposely loud enough for Hermione to hear. "She has a little crush on him!" Hermione slammed her book down on her lap and Ginny jumped from her sudden movement. "Of course I don't." Hermione said her cheeks flushed with anger. "That git has been on my case ever since I laid foot on the Hogwarts Grounds. Hes a snobby little rich kid!" "But a gorgeous snobby, rich kid!" Pavarti squeelled. "Even you Hermione can't deny that!" Hermione's cheeks turned red and she smiled. "He is pretty cute." "Hermione!" Ginny said teasingly. "You think he is too!" Hermione shot at Ginny. Ginny's face turned almost as red as her hair. "He's all right." "So does he have a girlfriend?" Isabel asked. The four girls laughed coldly. "Many." Hermione said picking her book back up. "He has a. different attitude when it comes to girls." Lavender said shaking her head. "How so?" Isabel said trying to comprehend what the girls were telling her. "He thinks he.. He CAN get just about everygirl he wants." Ginny explained while she sat up. "Since most girls think he's gorgeous they'll do anything do be his girlfriend. MOST anyways." "Hes the resident Hottie." Pavarti added. "Oh my Gosh! I forgot McGonagal said she was posting the next Hogsmeade trip tonight!" She and Lavender jumped up from the bed. "Well it was nice meeting you, Isabel." Lavender said as she closed the door behind her. Isabel rolled over unto her stomach. "Isabel," Hermione said while she put down her book. "I've been meaning to ask you. that magic you did earlier. well its no joke. I mean its like an ancient form of dark magic that hasn't been used in years!" Hermione was waving her hands around as she spoke. "What are you trying to say? Ginny asked curiously. "Isabel, the magic you did would make me suspect that you are a.. a.. umm.. well.." Isabel was observing Hermione. She knows Isabel thought. I'll have to be more careful this one is smart. "An Angel of Darkness?" Isabel suggested looking straight at Hermione. "Why.. yes." Hermione said looking back at Isabel surprised. "That can't be true Angels of Darkness are myths!" Ginny said looking from Isabel to Hermione and back again. "They are." Hermione said not looking away from Isabel. "Aren't they?" "You could think that." Isabel said. There's no fooling her She thought staring back at Hermione. "Unless you know better." Ginny sucked in air. "How did you know?" Isabel asked. "That we're real I mean." "She's a bookworm." Ginny said simply staring at Isabel. Hermione still did not tear her glance away from Isabel. "Stay calm Hermione," Isabel said standing up. "It won't be for a while." 


	4. Marks

Hi guys. well nothing much to say.. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER CHARECTERS, ETC I only own the character Isabel, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Books.. Anyways  
  
Chapter 4 Marks  
  
Isabel rounded a corner and saw a pair of girls come out a portrait hole. She sunk back into the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. "Oh my god!" said one of the girls. She had blond curly hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing the Ravenclaw colors. "Who came up with that stupid password anyways?" The other girl laughed causing her straight dark brown hair to bounce on her back. "I know!" she exclaimed through fits of giggles. "Who came up with dung bombs in the first place?" As she spoke she pulled out a piece of paper from her Hufflepuff robes. "Wer'e supposed to go meet Dumbledore in an hour want to go to the library with me?" As the girls rounded the corner Isabel stepped out of the shadow. Dung bombs, huh? She thought as she approached the portrait. Curiosity killed the cat. She thought and immediately laughed. "Dung Bombs" Isabel said clearly and the portrait swung open. Isabel stepped into a large room with a huge bathtub towards one end and a hall that led to stalls and sinks at the other. Isabel jumped as the portrait swung to a close behind her. She walked towards the stalls quietly. What are all these P's doing all over the place? Isabel thought as she placed a hand over a towel hanging on a rack. She checked each and every stall to make sure she was alone. I probably shouldn't Isabel said as she exited the hallway and peered at the tub. But her long journey and first evening at Hogwarts made her want the solitude the bathroom gave her. I'll relax for just and hour Isabel told herself as she ran the tub. She pulled a knob labeled bubbles and soon the elaborate bathroom smelled of vanilla suds. The water stopped automatically just before it reached the top of the tub. Isabel gave one more look at the portrait hole and peeled off her clothes. She sat down on a step in the tub and put her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She let the warm water relax her muscles as she sank lower into the tub. The bubbles surrounded her and her nose filled with the luxurious smell of vanilla. Isabel closed her eyes. Suddenly the portrait hole swung open and closed causing Isabel to jump. She opened her eyes to find the same blond Slytherin she had confronted earlier. "What may I ask," Draco said scowling as he folded his arms across his chest. "Are you doing here?" Isabel opened her mouth to retort, but closed it. Let's see if this Draco Malfoy is really who the girls claim him to be. "Taking a bath." Said sweetly "What are you doing here?" Draco looked taken aback by her sweetness. "I'm getting in he said." Stripping his pants and shirt to reveal a pair of deep red swim trunks underneath. His stomach was chiseled into tight abs. The sight made Isabel's heart skip a beat "Fine." Isabel said. "Toss me a towel." Draco walked over to a towel rack and tossed Isabel a towel. Then he turned around to face the opposite direction. "So how did you get in here?" Draco asked waiting for Isabel to put on the towel. Isabel stood up. "A Ravenclaw girl gave it to me in honor of telling you off." She teased while she wrapped the towel tightly around her and sunk back into the warm water. "You?" "I was a prefect last year and I followed a Slytherin Prefect around and made him give me the password." Draco replied as he slipped into the water. He walked to the center of the tub. This is my chance Isabel thought. She stood up her towel still securely in place and walked over to him. "So whats up with the bad boy reputation I keep hearing about?" Isabel asked as she put her hand on Draco's arm. Draco smirked. "Whats up with your sharp tongue?" Isabel smiled. "Sorry about the whole incident that happened earlier." Draco's smirk lifted a little and he thought her statement over. "Alright." He said. Isabel, pleased with herself, sank back unto the step and closed her eyes. Her feet came out of the water as she relaxed into the wall of the tub. "Whats this?" Draco asked lightly touching the inside of her left ankle. Isabel stood up right. She quickly sunk her feet back into the water. She remembered the scorching heat and pain that she always associated with the mark on her skin. The brand. The very thing that sealed her to her fate. "Nothing!" Draco took a step back and put his hands up as a surrender. "S-Sorry." Isabel sad slightly embaressed. "Just not used to having guys I don't know that well touching my ankle." Draco smiled alittle and stepped out of the tub. "I'll tell you what it is if you tell me what that is." Isabel said pointing at his forearm. "Tell you what what is?" He asked looking at his arm. "That mark right there." Isabel said smiling slightly. "Where?" Draco said frantically looking his arm up and down. Isabel waded through the water while Draco continued to search his arm. "This." Isabel said touching the place on his forearm and the dark mark became visable. "How can you see that?" Draco said frantically. "I charmed it to make it invisible!" "I can see a lot of things." 


	5. The Crest

Hey thanks to those of you that reviewed and there weren't many. Please review it helps a lot! The more reviews I get the faster I can write!  
  
Chapter 5 The Crest  
  
Draco stared at Isabel. Her curls in a pile on the top of her head held up by magic. Her eyes, a hypnotizing gray-green, warm and inviting.Her pale skin was flushed and pink from the heat of the water. How can this girl see through all of that magic? How can she see the dark mark? Draco thought as he frantically searched his mind for an excuse, a plan, a way to get out.  
  
"Don't worry." Isabel said looking Draco in the eyes. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Draco was worried. He couldn't trust this girl, who he had gotten in a fight with the first time the met. He didn't even know her. Draco was silent still trying to find a way out of this mess.  
  
"I said don't worry." Isabel said softly as she looked from Draco's expression back down at the mark. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"W-What?!" Draco asked tearing his gaze from Isabel to where his wand lay on top of his robes.  
  
"Did it hurt when they burned the mark on you?" Isabel asked running her hand over the skull on Draco's forearm, oblivious to Draco's frantic tone. "It hurt when they burned mine on."  
  
Draco turned and looked at her in disbelief. "You- You have a.."  
  
Isabel smiled. "Of course I don't have a Dark Mark, silly." She said letting go of Draco's arm and sinking back into the water. "My family symbol was burned into my ankle. All of the members of my family have one, those who are left of course." Isabel suddenly looked as if she was about to cry. Her face softened and her eyes were watery.  
  
"Anyways, I didn't even want to get it, It kind of symbolizes your fate, you know, like no matter what you do or where you go, the past still calls out to you." Isabel continued looking up at the ceiling as she relaxed deeper into the water.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Draco said as he slowly made his way towards his wand. He didn't know or care who this girl was or what was on her ankle. She had seen the dark mark that had been burned into his skin only weeks before school had started. He hated it. His father would have killed him if Draco had not let the deatheaters burn the skull into his forearm. Even the memory pained him so. His life was set, he would serve the dark lord.  
  
"Well," Isabel said dreamily. "I thought that you would understand. You with the dark mark, me with, well. a symbol upon my skin that is just as dark.." Isabel was interrupted by Draco's clamor to grab his wand.  
  
Draco was standing across the room with his wand pointing directly at Isabel. His swimming trunks still dripping from the tub.  
  
"I'm sorry about your problem." Draco said sarcastically. Nothing can be worse than mine. Draco thought with a smirk.  
  
"Now Draco." Isabel said as if she were talking to a two-year-old. "If were going to be on good terms. You mustn't point your wand at me."  
  
Draco gave a laugh. "What are you going to do to stop me?"  
  
Isabel steadied her glance at Draco's wand. It flew out of his hand as if were covered in soap and landed with a ping at the bottom of the tub. Even Isabel looked impressed. My powers are growing stronger. Isabel thought fearfully while she looked down at her hands. It's coming.  
  
Isabel hurried out of the tub and into a stall. She put on her clothes and let down her moist hair. As she hurried towards the portrait hole she flung her dark blue robe over her shoulders.  
  
Draco was blocking the way out. "If you even so much as mutter a word I'll." Draco snarled.  
  
"Give it a rest Malfoy." Isabel interrupted as she held out her hand to stop him from going any further. "I'm not going to tell anyone about your stupid little tattoo."  
  
Draco scowled. "This isn't a tattoo. It's the Mark of the Dark Lord.."  
  
"I know very well what it is." Isabel interrupted. "It's a burned on symbol that calls you to him. At least you get a say in whether you want it or not."  
  
"Actually, I didn't" Draco snapped and as soon as he spoke those words he instantly regretted it.  
  
"Oh.." Isabel said curiously. "Really?"  
  
Draco scowled. "This Mark is a little more serious than a stupid family crest."  
  
Isabel's expression changed. She looked at Draco as if he were the dumbest person in the world. If only you knew. She thought as she tried to force her way out.  
  
"Why were you telling me your whole history, anyways?" Draco said trying to pry out the rest of the story behind the crest.  
  
"Well," Isabel began trying to find the words. "I was just hoping that if we talked a little you would be willing to help me."  
  
Draco looked at her and felt a pang of sorrow. Isabel had apparently been through a lot and Draco couldn't get her sad expression out of his mind. He felt attached in a way, through their scars, their marks. Draco immediately pushed away the feeling.  
  
"I need help in potions." Isabel pleaded. "I didn't take that class last year and I'm pretty far behind."  
  
Draco sighed. That was his best subject. "I'll help." He said. "Meet me tomorrow in the old potions room on the third floor."  
  
Isabel looked happily at Draco. "Thank you so much!" She said and she crawled out of the bathroom through the portrait hole.  
  
Why an I being so nice? Draco asked himself as he exited the bathroom after changing back into his clothes. He immediately dismissed the thought that he was being nice. She saw the Mark He thought as he made his way to the dungeons. Anything I do to help her, will persuade her not to tell the whole bloody school about the mark. Anyway, I am pretty interested in that crest.  
  
Isabel couldn't go back up to her dorm. With her powers growing it would be to risky around that smart bushy haired girl. She walked outside and across the dark grounds.  
  
Isabel slowly made her way to the birch tree near the lake. As Isabel neared the lake she saw it.  
  
The glowing form of a lion was streaming across the evening sky. It's golden body prancing through the air leaving gold dust to flutter to the ground. Its eyes a ruby red flashing as it peered around looking for Isabel.  
  
Isabel took a deep breathe and stepped out from the trees cover 


	6. The Lion

Thank You to these kind reviewers!!!  
  
Tsunami-surfer Catch-A-Lot  
  
Please review!!  
  
Chapter 6 The Lion  
  
Isabel looked at the golden lion and couldn't help but shudder. She was growing accustomed to seeing it and knowing it was coming, but what happed when it saw her, she would never get used to.  
The lion roared and turned to face Isabel. The wind picked up and her dark curls flew behind her. Isabel stood rooted to the spot. The glowing form called out to her in an ancient language, but Isabel didn't answer.  
The Lion roared once more and dove towards her. Isabel wouldn't let herself close her eyes. She glared into its glowing ruby eyes and called back in it's ancient language. "Come and get me."  
The lion continued to dive until it had struck Isabel. Isabel's small frame was lifted into the air surrounded by the lion's golden energy. Her veins pulsed with it's power and her eyes shown ruby red.  
She ached; it wasn't a pain, but a yearning inside of her that she couldn't ignore. The lion's spirit was getting to her. He wanted. Revenge.  
Her skin was glowing the same gold as the lion had and her eyes were still flashing red when she awoke on the ground. Isabel looked around. She was under the birch tree again, her family crest on her ankle throbbing.  
It's done. She thought pulling off her shoe to look at her family crest. My powers have grown.  
On the inside of Isabel's pale left ankle was a throbbing black lion.  
  
An hour later, Isabel still sat underneath the birch tree. She was reluctant to go back inside. It was peaceful out by the lake, quiet, that's all she needed. But Isavel knew that Hermione would come looking for her if she didn't return soon.  
It's going to be a pain having that girl after me Isabel thought as she rose to her feet. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. Isabel peered around the tree. She couldn't hear them but she could see them. Isabel searched the grounds with her eyes, but they were getting closer and she hadn't seen them. She dove for cover behind a bush hoping she was blocked from their vision  
Moments later three figures appered out of thin air.  
"It's getting easier everythime!" Chuckled Ron as Harry folded up his cloak  
An Invisibility Cloak! Isabel thought to herself in awe.  
"Yes, well I woeldn't ask you to cam if it wasn't important!" Hermione said keeping her voice low.  
"So what was so important that you couldn't tell us in the library, common room, deserted hallway," Harry was obviously annoyed. He was counting the places on his fingers.  
"Harry!" Hermione said frustrated. "I know I broke your date with Cho, but this is really important!"  
Harry gave a sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry."  
"So tell us then!" Ron said, now he was the one who was frusterated.  
"Alright, Alright." Hermione cleared he throat. "Well, the new girl, Isabel."  
"The one who sent Malfoy to the hospital wing crying like a baby?" Ron interrupted a triumphant look on his face. Harry Chuckled. Isabel smirked from behind her bush.  
"Yes, that one," Hermione wove her hand in the air. "Shes, well you see.. umm.. an.."  
"Angel of Darkness?" Isabel added as she stepped around her bush to met the trio. 


End file.
